


Nudge and I

by Traducción Lagrimas del Fenix (Meliza_Malfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meliza_Malfoy/pseuds/Traducci%C3%B3n%20Lagrimas%20del%20Fenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RESUMEN: ¿Qué sucede cuando pones a un Draco enmascarado como un Golden Retriever al cuidado de una desprevenida Hermione Granger? ¿Y qué pasa si Hermione Granger está sobrecargada de trabajo? Añádele una novela romántica a la mezcla y, ¿qué obtienes? ¡Sigue leyendo para averiguarlo!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**NUDGE AND I**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:**  w-w-w-.-f-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n-.-n-e-t-/s/10213104/1/Nudge-and-I

**AUTOR:** 13DMHGStarlight-Mist

**TRADUCCIÓN:**  Meliza Malfoy

**BETA:**  Bellatrix_2009

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a 13DMHGStarlight-Mist, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:**  ¿Qué sucede cuando pones a un Draco enmascarado como un Golden Retriever al cuidado de una desprevenida Hermione Granger? ¿Y qué pasa si Hermione Granger está sobrecargada de trabajo? Añádele una novela romántica a la mezcla y, ¿qué obtienes? ¡Sigue leyendo para averiguarlo!

* * *

_Estoy corriendo. Es un hermoso día y el sol brilla sobre mí. Los narcisos se mecen suavemente con el viento y los pájaros cantan. Mi falda azul está subiéndose por mis rodillas, pero no me importa._

_Todo lo que quiero hacer es alejarme del hombre que me persigue._

_—Hermione, amor, Hermione — él me llama —Hermione, lo siento._

_Dejo de correr y me doy la vuelta para enfrentar al hombre._

_— ¿Qué es lo que sientes? — Escupo — ¿Besar a la chica Brown? Guárdate tus disculpas, Ronald, estuve ahí. Te vi besándola bajo el muérdago en Navidad. Lo descarté como la maldición del muérdago. Te vi besarla en Año Nuevo, pero te justifiqué porque era el beso tradicional de Año Nuevo. Vi como la besabas el Día de San Valentín, pero creía que era ella la que te besaba. Pero ahora, no hay ninguna excusa. Es un día de trabajo normal y la puerta de tu oficina estaba cerrada, y sólo la cierras cuando no deseas que alguien te moleste. He terminado contigo, Ronald, eres libre para besar y salir con quien se te antoje, simplemente no vengas arrastrándote a mí._

_Con esas palabras, doy la vuelta y corro._

_—Hermione— él me llama —Hermione, despierta._

Me alcé rápidamente, mirando alrededor de la habitación en que estoy, la identifico como mi oficina. Maldición; Me quedé dormida en el trabajo.

— Otro sueño acerca de la ruptura — una voz me pregunta.

Me doy vuelta y veo a mi secretaria, Sanjea.

—Eso es una señal de que está trabajando demasiado. Realmente debe levantarse de su escritorio y salir a la calle. Ha resuelto más casos que nadie en una semana.

—No estoy trabajando demasiado — le digo mientras ahogo un bostezo.

—Ya ve — Sanjea me dice, tomando mi bostezo como una oportunidad para probar su punto. — Está excediéndose con el trabajo y si sigue teniendo sueños acerca de su ruptura con Ro… me refiero a él, entonces está sobrecargada de trabajo.

Suspiro. Nadie me cree cuando les digo que no estoy excediéndome en mi trabajo. Harry ha llegado a mi oficina para tratar de sacarme unas tres veces ya; sin contar a Ginny, y la señora Weasley. Sanjea probablemente ha tratado más de un centenar de veces y hasta mi jefe, Roger, ha tratado de sacarme de aquí.

Sanjea suspiró antes de salir. Regreso a mi papeleo, rellenándolo metódicamente y escribiendo en los formularios. Coloco la hoja en la parte superior de la pila de trabajo que ya he terminado.

La pila se ve tan suave y acogedora, insistiéndome en que me tome una siesta. Tal vez sólo un minuto, susurraba una voz en el fondo de mi mente. La otra parte de mi mente argumenta en contra. ¿Cómo esperas mantener tu puesto de trabajo si te encuentran durmiendo de nuevo?

Suspiro y sigo llenando los formularios, abriéndome paso a través de la enorme pila en frente de mí.

La puerta de mi despacho se abre y Sanjea y el jefe de toda la empresa entra en mi oficina. Antes de que pueda recibirlos, Sanjea empieza a hablar.

— ¡La ve! ¡Mírela! ¡Realmente se está excediendo en el trabajo! Está pálida como una hoja y delgada como un palo. Por favor, se lo ruego; Sáquela de la oficina.

Me pongo de pie.

— ¡En serio, Sanjea! No era necesario traer al señor Malfoy, estoy perfectamente bien.

Sanjea despotricó contra mi escritorio y agarró la pila de trabajo terminado.

—Mire esto — gritó mi secretaria mientras agitaba la pila de papeles en la cara de Lucius. — ¡Terminó esto en un día, lo que es mucho más de lo que la mayoría de la gente termina en una semana!

El señor Malfoy frunció el ceño.

—Señorita Granger, ¿es cierto que usted terminó esto en un día?

—Sí, sé que habría podido hacer más, pero voy a esforzarme — le digo con firmeza.

De repente, el señor Malfoy señaló la puerta.

—Necesita un descanso — dijo. Maldigo a Sanjea.

—Por favor — se lo ruego — ¿Puedo terminar unos pocos casos más?

—No le haga caso — Sanjea le dice —En su mundo, unos pocos, significan unos diez o más.

Lucius suspiró.

—Señorita Granger, como Jefe de la empresa, la puedo despedir, y lo haré si no se toma unas vacaciones este fin de semana. Quiero que pase el resto de su viernes sin trabajar, en absoluto, para mi empresa y hará lo mismo el sábado y el domingo.

—Muy bien — le digo sin ninguna intención de hacerlo.

—Quiero hacer un Juramento Inquebrantable por esto — demanda con una sonrisa, sabiendo que me ha atrapado.

—Muy bien — suspiré.

Hacemos el voto y Lucius empieza a caminar para salir de mi oficina, pero se detiene y se da vuelta.

—Estaré fuera de la ciudad este fin de semana, así que no lo intente y póngase en contacto conmigo acerca de sus problemas de no-más-de trabajo — me dice. Me resisto a la tentación de sacarle la lengua. Se vuelve y me deja mirando el montón de trabajo que no voy a poder tocar hasta el lunes.

—Lo siento Hermione, pero realmente necesitas un descanso — me dice Sanjea.

Suspiro mientras dejo mi oficina, agarrando mi abrigo ligero.

Resulta que mi abrigo no es necesario en absoluto. Es un día perfecto de marzo, con una ligera brisa y un cielo hermoso. Me aparezco en casa y toco con mi dedo la puerta, que lo analiza para demostrar que realmente soy yo.

Cuando la puerta se abre, ingreso a mi piso, cuelgo mi abrigo y entró en la cocina, decidida a hacer pastel de carne. Tomo los ingredientes y empiezo a trabajar.

Después de poner el pastel de carne en el horno, me voy a mi habitación y recojo algo de ropa para poder tomar una ducha.

Mientras estoy secando mi cabello, me doy cuenta de que Sanjea estaba en lo correcto. Necesito tener un poco de diversión de vez en cuando; no todos los días, pero sí de vez en cuando.

Tal vez mañana vaya al parque.

Cuelgo mi toalla y vuelvo a la cocina, retiro el pastel del horno. Me siento y como una cuarta parte del mismo, guardando el resto para mañana.

Me cepillo los dientes y trenzo mi cabello antes de regresar a mi dormitorio

Recojo una novela romántica, The Call of the Night, que he encontrado recientemente, me deslizó bajo las mantas, y empiezo a leer.

_—Ashley, Ashley — él llamó, pero yo estaba demasiado lejos para que él me encontrara._

_—Ashely, ese hombre no es un buen pretendiente para ti — mi padre habló, con la esperanza de que saliera a defender a Frederick._

_Mi padre paseó, llamándome durante mucho tiempo, casi me encontró dos veces._

_—Si no te revelas, voy a meter a ese vago arrastrado a la cárcel — dijo, amenazando a Frederick._

_Finalmente se rindió, caminó por el sendero directo a nuestra mansión._

_Di un suspiro de alivio y me levanté de mi escondite en los arbustos de lavanda, sacando las diminutas flores de mi pelo. Salí del jardín y escapé hacia la casa de Frederick._

_Cuando llegué a su casa, llamé tres veces a la puerta, rogando que se abriera mientras las lágrimas caían como cascada por mi rostro. Por fin, la puerta se abrió, y volé a los brazos de Frederick._

_—Mi padre dijo que no — sollozó—hay que huir o van a meterte a la cárcel._

_Frederick me miró alarmado._

_—Mi querida Ashley, ¿cómo me encargaré de mi abuelo y la abuela, si tenemos que huir de forma inmediata?_

_— Me iré entonces; oculta a tus abuelos en el ferry a Greenveile y espérame, voy a estar cantando la canción del ruiseñor._

_Frederick me sostiene en sus brazos y presiona un beso en mi frente, la nariz y la parte superior de mi cabeza._

_—Si no puedes llegar a mí, recuerda, siempre te amaré y siempre tendrás un espacio en mi corazón — me dice._

_Me paro sobre la punta de mis dedos y lo beso en los labios antes de volver a correr de regreso a la mansión de mi padre._

_Mientras corro, sólo puedo pensar en una sola frase._

_Te amo Frederick._

Cierro el libro y me acurruco en la cama, esperando que el sueño me agarre. Sé que hay un Frederick esperándome por ahí.

Solo me pregunto cuánto tiempo tomará para que lo encuentre realmente.

Me siento en la oficina de mi padre, esperando su opinión.

Finalmente, se da la vuelta para mirarme.

—Draco, ¿estás seguro de querer mancillar el linaje de los Malfoy con su sangre?

—Padre, nunca dije que tenía el matrimonio en mente, acabo de decir que quiero una oportunidad para cortejarla — digo casualmente, aunque quiero darle un puñetazo por insinuar que su sangre es diferente a la nuestra.

Mi padre se sienta.

—Si quieres salir con ella, está bien, pero si te quieres casar con ella, puede ser que necesite desheredarte.

Me pongo de pie.

— Padre, no te entiendo. Si me desheredas, no habrá más Malfoy. Si me detienes, será el final de los Malfoy sangre pura. ¿No te das cuenta de que en realidad ya nadie se preocupa por la sangre? Pansy recientemente se casó con un muggle. Blaise le tiene echado el ojo a la chica Lovegood. Realmente nadie le presta atención. Mientras que con Vol…

Padre me miró. Había tomado una aversión al nombre de Voldemort desde que el hombre mencionado, o debería decir la mutación, maldijera a mi madre. Madre estuvo a punto de morir, pero fue mantenida viva por el lado de la Luz. Después de que sanara, decidió que se los debía y se unió al lado de la Luz. Pronto nosotros seguimos sus pasos.

Ruedo los ojos.

—Desde que tú-sabes-quién se fue para siempre, los prejuicios están desapareciendo. El lado de la Luz nunca se queda mirando nuestros antebrazos en busca de la Marca Tenebrosa. Se ha ido, al igual que el tiempo de los prejuicios de la sangre del Oscuro Señor. Los del lado de la luz y los del lado oscuro ahora son amigos. ¿Sabía que Blaise ahora es amigo de Potter y que Pansy y la chica Weasley son amigas?

Detengo mi discurso y me siento de nuevo.

Padre suspira.

—Tienes razón. Debo superar estos prejuicios. No va a ser fácil, hijo, pero lo intentaré.

De repente, se escucha un golpe en la puerta.

—Adelante — dice mi padre con un suspiro.

La secretaria de Hermione entra rápidamente. No puedo recordar su nombre. ¿Es Sochea o Shataia?

—Hola Draco — dice antes de girarse a donde mi padre.

—Por favor, ¿puede hacer que Hermione salga de su oficina? ¡Se ha vuelto adicta al trabajo! He tratado ciento veintitrés veces ya, y sí, ese es el número exacto. Por favor, se lo ruego —suplica.

Padre suspira.

—Ya voy, Sanjea.

¡Eso era! Sanjea.

Sanjea saca a mi padre de su oficina, dejándome sentado y mirando a la nada. Cinco minutos más tarde, mi padre regresa, llevando una pila de papeles que tiene unos siete centímetros de grosor.

Él la deja caer sobre la mesa con un golpe fuerte.

Se vuelve hacia mí.

—Le has echado el ojo a una verdadera adicta al trabajo. La chica terminó esta pila en un día. Sanjea dice que eso es mucho más de lo que la mayoría de la gente hace en una semana. La chica es realmente buena para la empresa. Tuve que amenazarla con despedirla para poder sacarla de la oficina. Cuando vi los engranajes de su mente trabajando para buscar las maneras de salir de su promesa, tuve que obligarla a hacer un Juramento Inquebrantable.

Lo miro fijamente, totalmente desconcertado.

—Ella siempre hacia sus trabajos antes, si no en el tiempo. Su mano era siempre la primera en levantarse, algo que realmente molesta a Snape — le digo a Padre.

Padre se ríe.

—Ciertamente es una molestosa sabihonda con pelo enmarañado que tenía respuesta para todo haciendo que tu padrino despotricara contra ella, aunque ahora no está tan enmarañado.

—Eso suena bien. Snape solía estar histérico por lo molesta que era, pero al final, siempre decía que nunca había visto a otro estudiante que fuera tan dedicado a su trabajo.

Padre se ríe.

—Debes haber aprendido algo de ella, porque tuviste un buen argumento acerca de la línea de sangre de los Malfoy. Conseguí que ella se tome tres días de vacaciones, por lo que ésta es tu oportunidad.

Con un gesto de la mano, me despide.

Dejo su oficina y me aparezco en mi casa, que está justo al lado de la Mansión Malfoy. Coloco mi dedo en la puerta y entro en mi casa.

Un elfo doméstico vestido de púrpura se aparece delante de mí.

—Draco está en casa — dice ella, —Dilly y Quazzy hicieron el plato favorito del Amo; sopa de pollo.

—Gracias Razzy — le digo mientras cuelgo mi capa y sigo a Razzy a la cocina. Rara vez como en el comedor, salvo que tenga invitados.

Cuando entro en la cocina, otros dos elfos domésticos se inclinan ante mí.

Yo frunzo el ceño.

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirles que no es necesario que se inclinen ante mí? Soy su amigo, no su Amo.

—Pero Dilly y Quazzy están acostumbrados a ello — Dilly dice con una sonrisa.

Sonrío cuando me siento a comer, saboreando la sopa de Dilly y Quazzy.

La Campaña SPEW de Granger ha calado en mí. Dilly, Quazzy y Razzy son elfos libres, les pago dos galeones a cada uno por semana, y todos llevan ropa.

Después de terminar de comer, subo las escaleras a mi habitación y tomo una ducha. Cojo un libro al que me he aficionado y empiezo a leer.

Estoy tan cerca del final del libro, pero quiero disfrutarlo, así que cada noche, leo casi una página más o menos, sin importar cuán llena esté la página realmente.

_—Mi querida Ashley, ¿cómo me encargare de mi abuelo y la abuela, si tenemos que huir de forma inmediata?_

_— Me iré entonces; oculta a tus abuelos en el ferry a Greenveile y espérame, voy a estar cantando la canción del ruiseñor._

_Frederick me sostiene en sus brazos y presiona un beso en mi frente, la nariz y la parte superior de mi cabeza._

_—Si no puedes llegar a mí, recuerda, siempre te amaré y siempre tendrás un espacio en mi corazón — me dice._

_Me paro sobre la punta de mis dedos y lo beso en los labios antes de volver a correr de regreso a la mansión de mi padre._

_Mientras corro, sólo puedo pensar en una sola frase._

_Te amo Frederick._

Puse el libro a un lado y empecé a planificar cómo llamaría la atención de Hermione. Y entonces lo tengo. Con una sonrisa en mi cara, dejo que Morfeo me lleve, soñando con Hermione.

 


	2. Capitulo 2

**NUDGE AND I**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:** w-w-w-.-f-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n-.-n-e-t-/s/10213104/1/Nudge-and-I

 **AUTOR:** 13DMHGStarlight-Mist

 **TRADUCCIÓN:**  Meliza Malfoy

 **BETA:**  Bellatrix_2009

 **DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a 13DMHGStarlight-Mist, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

 **RESUMEN:**  ¿Qué sucede cuando pones a un Draco enmascarado como un Golden Retriever al cuidado de una desprevenida Hermione Granger? ¿Y qué pasa si Hermione Granger está sobrecargada de trabajo? Añádele una novela romántica a la mezcla y, ¿qué obtienes? ¡Sigue leyendo para averiguarlo!

* * *

 _¡Merlín! Voy a llegar tarde,_  es mi primer pensamiento.  _Ay, odio pelearme con la cama_ , ese fue mi segundo pensamiento.

Suspiro mientras me doy cuenta que hice un juramento inquebrantable para no ir a trabajar hoy. Me levanto apartando la pila de mantas en las que estoy enredada y las levito de nuevo a la cama. Pongo todo en orden, esponjo las almohadas, y me dirijo al baño.

Agarro mi cepillo de dientes y me cepillo muy bien los dientes, recordando los consejos de mis padres sobre el cuidado de mi sonrisa. Aunque envié a mis padres a Australia para que estuvieran a salvo, fueron asesinados. Alguien entró en su casa y los asesinó. Todavía los extraño.

Elijo un par de jeans y una camiseta negra, y entonces tomo una ducha, dejando que el agua se deslice por mi espalda antes de empezar a lavar mi cabello con un nuevo champú, que ha hecho milagros y mi cabello ya no puede clasificarse como un arbusto.

Después de que me seco completamente con la toalla, me visto, me cepillo el cabello seco y dejo que caiga suelto. Dejo el cuarto de baño y entro en la cocina, para calentar en el microondas el resto del pastel de carne con patatas. Después de terminar de comer, decido ir al Parque Danubio. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que fui.

Agarro mi abrigo del gancho y recojo un libro, no The Call of the Night, y salgo fuera, para de inmediato darme cuenta que no necesito un abrigo. Vuelvo a entrar para colgar mi abrigo y salgo otra vez. En vez de aparecerme, decidí caminar hasta el Parque Danubio y disfrutar del buen tiempo.

Me despierto porque mi almohada está cantando una canción muggle.

—Cállate — murmuro mientras me volteo.

La almohada se mantiene cantando.

Me quejo mientras palpo alrededor de mi mesita de noche para encontrar mi varita. Pero no puedo encontrarla, así que abro mis ojos, entrecerrándolos por el sol de la mañana. Era sólo una pequeña cantidad la que me estaba llegando. La agarro y con ella le doy un golpecito a mi almohada y esta se queda en silencio.

—Buenos días, Bello Durmiente — una voz burlonamente familiar me dice.

— ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? — le grito.

Allí estaba Pansy Ottowell, Parkinson de soltera.

— Tu plato principal acaba de salir de la casa en este momento — me dijo con una sonrisa que claramente es una copia de la mía.

— ¿A qué te refieres con plato principal?— le pregunto después de calmarme.

—Granger.

Ella se rió, probablemente de mi expresión sorprendida.

—Tu padre se olvidó de lanzar un hechizo silenciador en su oficina ayer y oí cada palabra que se dijo.

—No hay problema— ella continuó —no voy a decirle a nadie, pero si quieres poner tu plan en acción, será mejor que te vayas.

— ¿Qué sabes acerca de mi plan?— le exigí.

—Todo — me dijo, contando las sílabas. —Estabas hablando en sueños.

Me queje.  _Maldición, ¿qué está pasando con los hechizos silenciadores en estos días?_

—Como dije, debes ponerte en marcha. Ella acaba de salir de su casa para ir al parque.

Necesité solo un segundo para asimilarlo y salté de la cama, agarrando una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones vaqueros.

Pansy negó con la cabeza mientras yo corría alrededor, tratando de encontrar algo para transfigurar. Con un rápido movimiento de su varita, ella arreglo mi cama y comenzó a salir de la casa.

—Gracias Pansy — la llamé después.

—De nada — me respondió.

Me di una ducha muy rápida y me vestí. Agarré la parte más vital de mi plan y la puse en mi cuello y salí corriendo de la casa, transformándome mientras corría.

Era un collar con una etiqueta de plata que tenía una inscripción en ella y una cadena dañada colgando de ella.

Me senté en un banco y empecé a leer mi libro. Era un libro interesante sobre un muchacho de dieciocho años llamado Ben que estaba trabajando en un barco. Ben había echado el ojo a una chica llamada Liz, pero ella no lo quería porque él era hijo de un zapatero, así que el comenzó a trabajar en el mar.

_— Si alguien no conoce el ron y el whisky, tendrá un ataque de tos — Pozzenale me advirtió._

_—Si compañero — le dije, —Estoy aun aprendiendo los caminos del ron y del whisky._

_—Ah, ese es mi chico, listo para aprender los caminos de la bebida en el tráfico — dijo Pozzenale, desordenando mi cabello._

_Yo sólo sonreí._

_Puso una taza frente a mí y la llevé a mis labios y tomé un trago._

_No tuve un ataque de tos, pero me quedé allí sentado como un tronco mientras el ron me quemaba en su camino por mi garganta._

_— Sí, miren esto; el joven Ben sabe cómo sostener su ron._  
  
De repente, siento algo acariciando mi mano. Cuando miré hacia abajo, vi un hermoso Golden Retriever. Dejé el libro y me arrodillé junto al perro, para acariciarlo.

— Hola — le digo en voz baja mientras froto al perro.

El perro me ladra.

—Hola a ti también — le digo con una sonrisa.

El perro inclina su cabeza hacia un lado y lloriquea.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?— Me pregunté tratando de agarrar el collar del perro, mientras el perro se retorcía.

Miré al perro a los ojos.

—Siéntate — le dije con firmeza.

El perro se sentó.

Extendí mi mano y traté de encontrar la etiqueta, pero no hay ninguna placa. Se había roto.

Yo fruncí el ceño al mirar la otra placa en su cuello.

_Draco: Si se soltó de nuevo y excavó en sus tulipanes, lo siento. Iré a recogerlo, crea en mi palabra. Gracias._

Me reí.

—Que confianza la de Malfoy para escribir una nota de disculpa pero no incluir tu nombre. Bueno, vamos a encontrar a tu propietario, chico — le dije mientras me levanto.

—Malfoy — lo llamé. No hubo respuesta. Lo llame dos veces más y concluí que no se encontraba en la zona.

Saqué mi varita y realice mi Patronus.

—Hey Malfoy, me encontré con tu perro. Nunca supe que tenías un perro, pero ese no es el punto. No, él no está desenterrando mis tulipanes, pero está aquí a mi lado en el Parque Danubio. Me permito sugerir que incluyas el nombre de tu perro en tu disculpa, porque la placa con su nombre se rompió y no tengo ni idea cuál es el nombre de tu perro.

Con un movimiento de mi varita, mi nutria se puso en marcha, pero regreso a mí. Se recostó sobre el perro, repitió el mensaje y desapareció.

Estoy confundida. ¿Por qué no se fue mi Patronus? Suspiro por centésima vez.

—Creo que vas a quedarte conmigo hasta que envíe una lechuza a Malfoy.

Con eso, los dos regresamos otra vez a la banca y nos sentamos.

El perro le da un toque a mi mano y cuando tiene mi atención, acerca el libro hacia mí.

— Perro tonto — le digo mientras agarro mi libro y lo abro.

Antes de que pueda comenzar a leer, el perro me dio un empujón de nuevo. Alzo la mirada y río, frotándole detrás de las orejas.

—Voy a llamarte Nudge hasta que descubra tu verdadero nombre — le digo.

El perro empujó el libro y entonces ladró.

— ¿Quieres que te lea?— Le pregunto.

Nudge ladra.

—Perro inteligente — lo alabo, frotándole la oreja. — ¿Draco también te lee?

Soy recompensada con un ladrido.

Nudge pone su cabeza en mi regazo y comienzo a leer otra vez, esta vez, en voz alta.

_—Buen trabajo allí, Ben — los otros me alababan._

_—'Ere, y si hacemos un brindis — Lichenmoss dijo mientras levantaba su taza._

_—Sí — dijo Pozzenale, alzando la de él._

_—Usted también — me susurró al oído._

_Levanté mi taza y también lo hizo el resto._

_Chocamos nuestras tazas, el ron chapoteo por los lados y empapo nuestros dedos._

_Tomé otro trago, dejando que el ron quemara su camino por mi garganta. Los otros contaron cuentos sobre sucesos viejos en nuestra nave._

_Una historia sobre época en que Hodendale pinto sobre el nombre de nuestro barco, convirtiendo a Big Bass en juramento usado comúnmente, me hizo reír y realmente se me derramó la mitad de mi taza._

_Pronto terminamos y empezamos a retirarnos a nuestros camarotes._

_— Hicieron un buen trabajo, Ben — Ritchetong me dijo mientras se tambaleaba de camino de regreso a su cabaña._

_—Gracias compañero — le digo mientras paso por la puerta de mi camarote. Las cosas empiezan a ponerse borrosas y apenas alcanzo a llegar a mi cama antes de que caiga en un mundo de colores._

Detengo mi lectura cuando siento un golpecito en mi hombro. Nudge alza su mirada y gruñe. Me doy la vuelta y me encuentro cara a cara con Ron. Me pongo de pie

—Vete Ron — le digo con rabia.

—Pero Hermione, te echo de menos— me dice. Nudge gruñe de nuevo.

—Tranquilo, muchacho— le digo mientras pongo una mano en su espalda. —No quiero hablar contigo — le digo a Ron mientras me alejo, Nudge caminando a mis pies.

Una mano se agarra fuertemente de mi brazo.

—Por favor, Hermione, no seas tan cruel — dice tímidamente, tratando de envolver un brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

—Detente ahí, Ron— le digo mientras retiro su brazo de mi cintura.

Su agarre en mi brazo se aprieta y grito. De repente, Nudge muerde el pie de Ron y Ron gira alrededor.

—¿Pero qué…? — Ron dijo, pero me agacho fuera de su alcance. Nudge y yo salimos a toda prisa.

— ¡Hermione, espera! — Ron llama desde detrás de mí, pero no me detengo.

—Aquí, Nudge — lo llamo.

Nudge me siguió por un callejón. Esperamos a ver si Ron venia y saco mi varita. Ron no viene, así que salimos del callejón.

—Gracias Nudge— le susurro. Él ladró y raspó su pata en el suelo. Lo miro y veo que está sangrando. — ¡Oh!— le digo, alarmada.

Me arrodillo a su lado y le levanto su patita. Lanzo un hechizo de curación en él y todo vuelve a la normalidad.

—Regresemos — le digo.

Caminamos de vuelta al parque en silencio.

Veo a Hermione sentada en un banco, leyendo. Típico. Camino suavemente hacia ella y acaricio su mano con la nariz. Ella se arrodilla a mi lado y me acaricia.

— Hola—, me dice.

—Oye — le ladro de nuevo a ella.

—Hola a ti también — dice riendo.

Inclino mi cabeza hacia un lado y suspiro. Sus manos son tan suaves.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?— me pregunta.  
 _  
"Draco"_ , pienso mientras me retuerzo. Ella me mira a los ojos y me dice que me siente. Sigo su orden. Ella inmediatamente encuentra mi etiqueta rota.

_"Éxito"_

Ella localiza rápidamente la otra etiqueta, la lee y luego se ríe. Amo su sonrisa. Es un sonido hermoso, y estoy orgulloso de haberla hecho reír.

— Que confianza la de Malfoy para escribir una nota de disculpa pero no incluir tu nombre. Bueno, vamos a encontrar a tu propietario, chico — dice ella.  _"¿Eso fue un insulto o un cumplido? Creo que la primera. Maldición."_

Ella gritó  _"Malfoy"_  tres veces, y cada vez que lo hacía, traté de no ladrar  _"¿Sí?"_  en respuesta.

Ella realizo su Patronus y lo envía. Me pregunto qué va a hacer y si va a descubrirme. Por suerte, no descubrió mi tapadera. Hermione se ve tan linda cuando luce confundida.

—Creo que vas a quedarte conmigo hasta que envíe una lechuza a Malfoy — me dice.

Sonrío, pero no estoy seguro de que se da cuenta. Volvemos a la banca y yo salto sobre ella. Le doy un empujón a su mano y cuando tengo su atención empujo el libro hacia ella.

—Perro tonto — dijo ella, cogiendo el libro.

Yo la empujo de nuevo. Ella se ríe y me frota la oreja.

—Te voy a llamar Nudge hasta que descubra tu verdadero nombre — me dice.

 _¿ Nudge? Nudge. No es un mal nombre, pero para un Malfoy, es estúpidamente embarazoso._  
 _  
Le doy un empujón al libro y ladro, la equivalencia de "lee para mí, querida"_ en el lenguaje humano.

— ¿Quieres que te lea?— ella me pregunta.

 _"Bueno, no eres tan mala interpretando"_ le dije antes de darme cuenta de que ella no me entendería como un perro.

—Perro inteligente — dice mientras me frota la oreja. —¿Draco también te lee?

 _"Bueno, yo leo mucho"_ , le digo, ladrando una vez más. Pongo mi cabeza sobre su regazo y la escucho leer. Su dulce voz me inunda y me relaja. Me pregunto cómo se sentirá cuando se dé cuenta de que coloque mi cabeza en su regazo después transformarme de nuevo. No me puedo imaginar su sorpresa.

De repente, mi ángel deja de leer y mirar hacia arriba. Es el chico Weasley.

 _"Tú la dejaste, ella es mía ahora"_ , gruño.

Ella le dice que se vaya, pero él trata de hablar dulce para que le deje quedarse.

 _"No te atrevas"_ , gruño.

—Tranquilo, muchacho— me dice Hermione, poniendo una mano en mi espalda.

Granger le dice a la Comadreja que ella no quiere hablar con él y nos alejamos caminando. Él agarra su brazo y trata de envolver un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Ella intenta desenrollar el brazo, pero él no la deja. Ella grita y eso es todo.

Le di una mordida a Weasley en su pie y Hermione me quitó. Siento un dolor en mi pie, pero sigo corriendo. Ronald nos persigue, pero seguimos corriendo.

—Aquí, Nudge — me dice Hermione. La sigo hasta un callejón y esperar mientras se saca su varita. Después de unos cinco minutos, los Weasley no nos ha encontrado, por lo que surgirá. —Gracias Nudge — me dice ella.

Estoy a punto de seguirla cuando mi pata empieza a doler. Miro hacia abajo. Estoy sangrando. Ladro y toco el suelo. Hermione se arrodilla a mi lado y me levanta la pata, sanándola. Nos dirigimos de nuevo al parque.

Cuando llegamos al parque, no había ninguna señal de Ron. Doy un suspiro de alivio. Vuelvo a la banca, pero no tengo ganas de leer más. Suspiro y pongo el libro en el suelo.

De repente me encuentro inmovilizada en el piso. Nudge está sentado encima de mí. Si no lo conociera mejor, pensaría que el perro estaba sonriendo. Empiezo a forcejear con Nudge, que resulta ser muy fuerte. Por último, doy la vuelta sobre mi espalda. Nudge lame mi cara y yo cierro los ojos y coloco la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Bien, bien— le digo, riéndome de las payasadas de Nudge. —Tú ganas.

Como si sintiera su victoria, salió de encima de mí y se colocó a través de mi estómago, la cabeza apoyada en el lado derecho de mi caja torácica.

Me quedé allí, mirando como las nubes de algodón de azúcar viajaban a la deriva por el cielo. Cerré los ojos y trate de descansar. Nudge respiraba en sintonía conmigo, y yo, aunque parezca mentira, comencé a hablar de Nudge.

—Hey Nudge, mañana es el día en que mi hermano murió. Ni siquiera tenía diez años cuando murió, él tenía nueve años y yo doce años; en mi tercer año en Hogwarts. Me dediqué completamente a mis estudios y tenía que hacer maromas con el tiempo para llegar a todas las clases. Ese fue el año en que empecé a notar a tu dueño. No estoy diciendo que él fuera el hombre al que le había echado el ojo en ese momento, pero era endiabladamente guapo.

Estaba a punto de seguir cuando veo que Nudge me mira con esa sonrisa abierta.

—Oh deja de hacer eso — le digo, riendo —Eres un perro tonto.

Nudge ladra y hace una versión perruna de rodar los ojos y me río.

El cielo ya no esta tan claro y comienza a llover.

—Oh corramos — le digo, luchando con mis pies y agarrando mi libro. Recojo a Nudge y lo mantengo contra mi pecho.

—Lo siento amigo — le digo al aparecerse lejos de mi piso.

Cuando regresamos al parque, Weasley ya no estaba y ella se relajó. Granger, la extraordinaria ratón de biblioteca, por una vez, no quería leer, así que la lancé al suelo, y me senté sobre ella. Sonrío. Se siente tan bien estar al mando, a pesar de que soy un perro.

Ella comienza una lucha libre y debo reconocer, que es buena para ser una chica. Finalmente ella se dio por vencida, dejándome arrinconarla. Le planto besos en toda su cara y ella vuelve su cabeza hacia un lado, gritando.

— Bien, está bien.

Cuando me dice que he ganado, me acuesto sobre su estómago. Sus respiraciones es pareja y yo hago que mis respiraciones coincidan con las de ella. Hermione empieza a hablar de su hermano y luego dice algo que nunca pensé que diría.

— Ese fue el año en que empecé a notar a tu dueño. No estoy diciendo que él fuera el hombre al que le había echado el ojo en ese momento, pero era endiabladamente guapo.

Ella dijo que  _"en ese momento"_ , me doy cuenta con una sacudida. ¿Ella comenzó a gustarme más tarde? No puedo evitar sonreír ante la revelación.

—Oh deja de hacer eso—, dice ella con adoración. — Eres un perro tonto.

Ruedo los ojos.

 _"No soy tonto"_ ladro  _"sólo estoy de cabeza de amor por ti._

Empieza a llover y Hermione se apresura a ponerse de pie y agarra su libro. Ella me recoge y me abraza contra su pecho y nos aparecemos.

Llegamos fuera de mi piso. Realizo el escaneo de mi dedo e ingresamos. Puse a Nudge en el piso y tire hacia atrás mi cabello empapado.

—Oh— digo, decepcionada por la condición de mi libro. Está empapado y la tinta está manchando mis manos.

—Quédate y no te sacudas — le digo a Nudge, pero está demasiado interesado en los alrededores. Me saco mis zapatillas de deporte y las dejo fuera de la puerta. Lanzo mi libro a la basura y corro al baño para tomar una toalla, dejando huellas húmedas en todo el piso.

Traigo la toalla y froto a Nudge para secarlo. Me dirijo de nuevo a mi dormitorio y arrojo la toalla en una cesta. Me despojo de mi camisa, la tiro en la misma cesta y empiezo a sacarme los pantalones. Parece que Nudge me está mirando fijamente mientras me saco mis pantalones.

—Deja de hacer eso — le regaño antes de suspirar. —Bueno, a menos que encuentres una manera de decirle a Draco sobre lo que has visto, supongo que está bien — le digo mientras me dispongo a sacar mi sujetador. Nudge mira hacia otro lado. Lanzo mi ropa interior y sujetador en la cesta y agarro un sencillo camisón, corro hacia el baño para ducharme. Cierro la puerta por si acaso.

Granger nos aparece en su piso y escanea el dedo para hacernos ingresar. Ella me baja al suelo y miro alrededor. Es un piso cálido y acogedor, justo como me imaginaba que sería su departamento.

—Quédate y no te sacudas — me dice mientras sale corriendo.

Ella regresa y me seca completamente con una toalla. Ladre un gracias y la seguí mientras se aleja. Ella deja caer la toalla en una cesta y empieza a desnudarse. Nunca pensé que la mojigata y ratón de biblioteca Granger usaría un sujetador negro de encaje.

Me quedo mirando la parte superior de su hermoso cuerpo, admirando sus curvas. Ella comienza a deshacerse de sus pantalones y me encuentro preguntándome si ella también estará usando ropa interior de encaje negro. Si lo hacía, y me encuentro teniendo algunos pensamientos sucios. Niego con la cabeza.

Ella me regaña y me dice algo así como.

— Bueno, a menos que encuentres una manera de decirle a Draco sobre lo que has visto, supongo que está bien.

Me decidí a mirar hacia otro lado, ¿por qué se sentiría extraño mañana cuando adquiriera su forma humana y ella se diera cuenta de que la había estado mirando?

Probablemente no sería muy cómodo. Espero oír el bloqueo del clic de la puerta antes de darme la vuelta. Bueno, ella está fuera de mi vista.

Termino de tomar mi ducha y salgo del baño. Nudge me sigue a la cocina y me ve a abrir la nevera.  
Saco el resto del pastel de carne con patatas. Me gruñe el estómago. No almorcé otra vez. Maldición. Caliento el pastel en el microondas y entonces lo divido.

—Espero que te guste el pastel Nudge, porque no quise hacer un bistec hoy — le digo mientras pongo un plato delante de él. Traigo mi plato de la mesa y lo coloco sobre el suelo. Agarro un plato y lo lleno con agua y lo colocó delante de él. Me siento y empiezo a comer. Después de que termino, miro a Nudge. Él come de mi plato. Me río.

—Eres un pequeño tonto, Nudgie — le digo mientras le froto detrás de las orejas.

Camino de vuelta al baño y me lavo los dientes. Trenzo mi cabello seco y ato la trenza completamente. Lanzo la trenza por encima del hombro y regreso a mi habitación. Recojo The Call of the Night y me deslizo bajo las sábanas.

Nudge salta sobre la cama y se entierra bajo las sábanas.

— ¿Quieres oírme leer?— Le pregunto.

Nudge simplemente da un golpecito en mi mano. Abro el libro de nuevo y continuo donde lo dejé, leo en voz alta para que Nudge pueda escuchar también.

_Pronto llego a casa y seco mis lágrimas._

_Mi padre está en la puerta, listo para encontrarse conmigo._

_—¿Dónde estabas — exige._

_— Estaba en los huertos — le digo._

_—Ahh — él dice. Lo he engañado._

_—Bueno Ashley, es momento de cenar. He invitado a un joven. Espero que bajes con tus mejores galas. Su nombre es Donnely. — , me dice con severidad._

_—Sí Padre — le digo obedientemente._

_Se aleja. Corro a mi habitación y lleno de ropa una maleta y meto todas mis ganancias y bonificaciones en la misma. La coloco detrás de la puerta y me pongo el vestido que padre me compró la semana pasada. Es un hermoso vestido de seda verde claro con una faja de color crema. Pequeñas flores negras se encuentran dispersas por todo el frente de la falda._

_Me dirijo a la mesa. Donnely es un hombre guapo, pero su personalidad es atroz. Él es un cerdo en un cuerpo humano._

_—Así que, ¿Vio el rally en Crowhagen?— pregunta, con la boca llena._

_—No, no lo he visto — le digo educadamente._

_—Pues debería haberlo hecho. — dice con enfado._

_—Lo siento, pero estaba ocupada — le digo con una paciencia muy delgada._

_—Por supuesto que sí— murmura Donnely._

_—Cállate — le digo con rabia mientras me pongo de pie. —Estoy cansada de escuchar las palabras sucias que arroja su boca._

_Mis padres se quedaron boquiabiertos. Mi padre golpeo su puño sobre la mesa mientras Donnely rugía de risa._

_—A tu cuarto — Ruge mi Padre._

_— Guerrera, así como me gustan — Donnely rio con satisfacción. Yo arrugue la nariz con disgusto._

_Subo a mi habitación y cierro la puerta. Es sólo cuando oigo el clic de la llave en la cerradura cuando me doy cuenta de lo que Padre ha hecho. Él me ha encerrado,_

_No pierdo tiempo, anudo mis sábanas juntas y las ato a la pata de la cama. Ato mi mochila y empiezo a descender de mi ventana._

_Todos los libros que he leído nunca han descrito lo difícil que es hacerlo. No es tan simple como deslizarse por una cuerda. Casi me he caído dos veces cuando llego al final de la línea. Estoy cerca de cinco pies por encima del suelo. El suelo nada en frente de mis ojos, y con una súplica a Dios, me suelto, cayendo los dos metros y medio._

_Me golpeó el suelo con un golpe sordo. Me estremezco mientras examino el barro por todo mi vestido, y escucho el parloteo interior._

_—Adiós — susurro._

_Con suerte, nunca tendré que estar de vuelta en la Mansion Danchestere de nuevo._

Cierro el libro y lo pongo en mi mesa de noche. Con un movimiento de mi varita, apago las luces. Pongo mi varita en mi mesa de noche y envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de Nudge.

—Buenas noches, Nudgie— le digo mientras me quedo dormida.


	3. Chapter 3

**DRACO: PHOENIX RISING**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:**  h*t*t*p*s*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*f*a*n*f*i*c*t*i*o*n*.*n*e*t*/s/3414902/1/Draco-Phoenix-Rising

 **AUTOR:** Cheryl Dyson.

 **TRADUCCIÓN:**  Annilina

 **BETA:**  Bellatrix_2009 & Meliza Malfoy

 **REVISIÓN FINAL:**  Bellatrix_2009

 **DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Cheryl Dyson, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

 **RESUMEN:**  Poco después de la caída de Dumbledore de la torre, Draco reflexiona sobre su destino y comienza a cuestionar los deseos del señor oscuro. Esta es mi versión del libro 7 usando tramas de JKR y cero personajes originales! Comienza justo después el príncipe mestizo.

* * *

* * *

 

**CAPITULO 10  
Sueños Rotos**

* * *

* * *

 

Harry despertó relativamente temprano, pero se quedó acostado en la cama pensando hasta que escuchó a Ron agitarse. No había necesidad de salir corriendo a Hogwarts con el estómago vacío, podía escuchar actividad en la planta baja y sin duda Bill y el señor Weasley se encontraban preparándose para salir a trabajar. Harry se preguntó si el tío Vernon planeaba ir a trabajar el día de hoy… lo más probable es que huiría tan pronto como le fuera posible utilizando su trabajo como una excusa para escapar. Harry sintió en ese momento una punzada de culpa por tener que dejar a los Dursley en este lugar con la pobre señora Weasley y con Lupin como única compañía.

Ron bostezó en ese momento y se sentó un momento antes de que Hermione golpeara la puerta y entrara. Ron gritó subiendo las mantas hasta su barbilla.

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué tal si no estuviéramos presentables?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco

-Como si nunca les hubiera visto en pijama antes. Vamos, antes de que Ginny se levante y quiera venir con nosotros, ya saben cómo es.

Eso movilizó a Ron de la cama y comenzó a cambiarse en cuanto Hermione desapareció escaleras abajo, Harry se unió a él con un ritmo más lento hasta que escuchó a Ron.

–Ella tiene razón, es mejor darse prisa. Ginny creará un alboroto y mamá querrá nuestros cuellos, vamos a tener que salir a hurtadillas.

Harry asintió de acuerdo y guardó su capa de invisibilidad en una gran bolsa que colgó en su hombro, Ron guardó algunas ranas de chocolate en la parte superior de la misma y se encogió de hombros cuando miró a Harry sonreír.

-Podríamos tener hambre - contestó Ron al gesto de Harry.

Sin dar más importancia, ellos salieron en tropel rumbo a la planta baja tratando de aparentar inocencia, la señora Weasley no se dio cuenta ya que estaba entretenida hablando con la profesora McGonagall.

-¡Profesora!- Harry dijo alegremente y se sentó a la mesa junto a Hermione. Lupin se les unió en ese momento y más tarde la mesa comenzó a llenarse de platos y tazas mientras se veía a la señora Weasley hacer movimientos cortos con su varita.

-Hola Harry.- dijo McGonagall. –Es bueno verte.

\- A usted también profesora.

-Bueno, tengo algunas buenas noticias, supongo. El día de ayer recibí noticias del Ministerio. Han decidido permitir que la escuela vuelva a abrir sus puertas. No estoy segura de cómo se sentirán muchos padres o si es lo suficientemente seguro enviar nuevamente a la escuela a los estudiantes… pero Hogwarts estará abierta nuevamente, no obstante.- suspiró. –Ahora tengo la difícil tarea de localizar nuevos profesores y que a su vez sean adecuados, yo puedo seguir enseñando Transformaciones si es necesario, aunque preferiría no perder el tiempo. Este podría ser un año peligroso y si no estoy… bueno, no soy Albus Dumbledore, ¿verdad? ¿A quién podría contratar para enseñar Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras? Este año en especial, cuando podría ser la materia más importante para que los estudiantes aprendan.

Harry estaba tranquilo, no sólo no tenía poder de elección al escoger a los docentes, además no tenía intención de regresar a la escuela en el mes de septiembre y no le interesaba en lo absoluto divulgar que tenía bastante conocimiento en la materia todavía.

-En realidad profesora, ¿regresará a Hogwarts hoy?

-Sí, hay muchos preparativos por hacer y cartas que enviar. Cielos, las cartas deberían haber salido ya para los alumnos de primer año.

-¿Puedo… ir con usted?

Molly reaccionó ante la petición pero no alcanzó a protestar porque McGonagall ya estaba contestando.

-Sí, Remus me informó que deseabas utilizar el pensadero de Albus, aunque qué tan bueno podría ser para ti, no tengo idea. Supongo que tiene algo que ver con el trabajo encomendado… Aunque, ¿aun te niegas a revelarlo?

Harry sólo asintió con la cabeza como única respuesta.

Ella suspiró.

\- Muy bien, entonces. ¿Supongo que la Señorita Granger y el Señor Weasley te acompañarán?

En ese instante Ron miró a su madre con tanta fuerza que ella tuvo que mantener la boca cerrada a base de pura fuerza apartándose de su lugar y manteniéndose callada.

Harry asintió nuevamente.

Hestia Jones entró riendo a la cocina en ese instante, sus mejillas estaban más sonrosadas que de costumbre y parecía que había perdido el aliento.

-¡Dios mío, el día de hoy tenía el deber de proteger a Harry y me olvidé por completo que él se encontraba aquí! Fui a Privet Drive y estuve preguntado porque la casa se encontraba en silencio y en total oscuridad a estas horas y tuve una breve charla con Arabella, quien mantiene una vigilancia constante en esa zona por si acaso.

-Bueno, puedes acompañarnos a Hogwarts.- dijo la profesora. -¿Dónde se encuentra Ojo Loco esta mañana?

-Le toca la vigilancia de la Mansión Malfoy junto a Tonks.- respondió Lupin y se encogió un poco. –Tendrán un mejor informe en cuanto vuelvan.

-Sólo han sido tres horas desde que salieron, Remus.- dijo Sturgis Podmore, que había estado dormitando en un rincón, pasando desapercibido por los integrantes de la cocina; Lupin frunció más el ceño.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, entonces; tengo mucho que hacer.- dijo McGonagall.

-¿Profesora?- preguntó Harry tentativamente. -¿Le importaría mucho si paramos primero en… el Valle de Godric? ¿Sabe dónde se encuentra, no?

Hubo un silencio absoluto en la habitación, Harry sólo había mencionado su idea a Ron y a Hermione. La profesora parecía sorprendida.

-¿Nunca has estado allí?- preguntó la señora Weasley sonando igualmente sorprendida. -¿Albus nunca te llevó?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

La señora Weasley lo miró como si fuera a echarse a llorar.

-¡Oh, pobre Harry! ¡Si lo hubiera sabido! Deberíamos haber… Bueno, ¿por qué no pensamos alguna vez en eso?

Harry se apresuró a tranquilizarla.

-Está bien, no creo haber estado listo de todas maneras, hasta ahora.

-Por supuesto, Harry.- dijo la profesora cortando el silencio. –Te llevaremos.

-Me iré adelantando.- dijo Sturgis levantándose de su sitio. –Dudo que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado esté vigilando el lugar pero uno nunca sabe, ¿verdad?

Aparecieron en lo que antes era un patio trasero. La hierba les llegaba hasta las rodillas y aun se encontraba húmeda por el rocío de la mañana. Los setos rodeaban el patio, cubriendo con sus enredaderas, un camino de grava era casi invisible debido a la maleza que le rodeaba. Un manzano frondoso se encontraba en una esquinza mostrando los inicios de sus frutos entre sus ramas retorcidas.

Harry apenas se dio cuenta de todo lo que había a su alrededor. Sus ojos miraban profundamente en el centro de la vegetación. Unos muros desmoronándose, una sola chimenea aun intacta con solo unos cuantos ladrillos faltantes en su parte superior, que sobresalían en el aire como un antiguo obelisco.

Caminó hacia adelante, haciendo caso omiso a las hierbas que le humedecían sus piernas, en realidad, no había mucho que ver, algunas maderas rotas y quemadas yacían en el centro de las ruinas, casi invisible debido a una masa de vides que habían reclamado como suyo el terreno.

Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta. En este lugar fue donde todo comenzó para él y donde terminó para sus padres. Miró a su alrededor en el idílico paisaje que rodeaba los restos de casas de campo. La casa había estado relativamente aislada, como la mayoría de las casas a su alrededor. Un camino rural pintoresco serpenteaba más allá de la valla frontal rota y abría una brecha entre las colinas. Por un momento, Harry se imaginó creciendo en ese lugar. Él habría trepado en los árboles, jugado entre la suciedad de la carretera y se habría deslizado por las laderas cubiertas de nieve durante el invierno, correr a la casa para recibir los besos de consuelo cuando se golpeara la rodilla. Él habría crecido sabiendo acerca de la magia, jugando al Quidditch y esperando con ansias su carta de invitación a Hogwarts…

En medio de una oleada de tristeza abrumadora, sintió una terrible determinación. Voldemort le había robado algo más que a sus padres, le había quitado la oportunidad de tener una infancia feliz. Había perdido tener unas comidas campestres y en sus cumpleaños y navidades estar rodeado de alegría.

Ron y Hermione estaban de repente junto a él. Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la chica, ella siempre parecía saber qué sentía Harry, echó un vistazo al rostro afligido de Ron y se dio cuenta de que, aunque hubiera perdido tanto en aquella horrible noche de octubre, las circunstancias le habían dado los dos más grandes amigos que nadie pudiese tener. Si hubiese crecido tranquilo y resguardado, amado, hubiera sido una persona diferente. Incluso si hubiese conocido a los chicos, nunca se hubiesen enfrentado a los retos que se les habían presentado durante sus últimos seis años. Ellos nunca hubieran estado tan cerca de él como lo estaban ahora en esos momentos.

Las lágrimas que Harry estaba conteniendo comenzaron a caer al fin, abrazándose de sus amigos, quienes lo rodearon con fuerza, reforzando ante esas ruinas lo que podría haber sido y lo que han hecho a través de cada situación de su vida anormal.

Se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato y luego la profesora dio un paso adelante y aclaró su garganta.

-Caminemos por aquí.- dijo en voz baja y se deslizó sobre un camino a través de los tallos húmedos y alrededor de los cimientos. El grupo la siguió en silencio por el camino desierto. Pasaron sin ver otras casas sobre el camino de grava que serpenteaba a través del bosquecillo de árboles, apareció ante su vista un pequeño puente que cruzaba un arroyo burbujeante, en la parte superior de la colina llegaron ante una verja de hierro forjado cubierta por antiguas rosas con un rosa brillante. El embriagador aroma llenaba el aire y las abejas ya se encontraban recolectando su néctar, el lugar parecía muy tranquilo.

La puerta oxidada parecía abierta y se balanceaba ligeramente. La profesora les condujo hasta el pequeño cementerio pasando por varias lápidas con nombres que Harry no reconocía y se detuvieron al fin ante dos lápidas de mármol blanco, en ellas se encontraba simplemente escrito:

****_James Potter Alaric  
1958 – 1981  
Amado Esposo y Padre_

****_Lily Evans Potter  
1958-1981  
Amada Esposa y Madre_

McGonagall se arrodilló y sacó los tallos de las flores muertas que descansaban sobre los sepulcros; conjuró dos enormes ramos de flores frescas con colores vibrantes y colocó cada uno de ellos en cada lápida. Luego se retiró junto con los demás y dejaron a Harry solo.

Ahora que estaba aquí, Harry no estaba seguro de qué hacer. Se había sentido más cerca de sus padres mirando sobre el espejo de Oesed, parecía como si sus espíritus estuvieran presentes. Aquí no sintió nada. Estaba extrañamente reconfortado por ese pensamiento.

Sus padres no estaban en ese lugar, en esta fría tierra. Luna tenía razón. Ellos estaban más allá del velo, se encontraban reunidos con Sirius una vez más, este pensamiento lo hizo sonreír.

Hermione miraba a Harry con cuidado, no estaba completamente segura de que esta visita hubiese sido una buena idea. Ella leyó las lápidas que brillaban tan blancas, libres de suciedad. Alguien, al parecer, tendría que estarlas cuidando con regularidad, ¿acaso sería Lupin? ¿McGonagall? ¿Serian acaso todos los miembros de la Orden? Lo más probable sería esto último.

Hermione vio algo extraño y dio un paso hacia adelante para mirar más cerca a la tumba de Lily. Ella jadeó de repente cuando sintió en el pecho calentarse su medallón. Caminó un poco lejos de los demás y lo sacó.

_"Otro ataque, chica extraña Ravenclaw. La rubia. Darse prisa"_

Hermione sintió arder su cara, se dio vuelta para mirar a los otros.

-Los Mortífagos están tras Luna.- exclamó. – ¡Tenemos que ir ahora! Profesora, ¿sabe usted dónde vive?

-Sí, pero… -McGonagall la miró fijamente, no había tiempo de explicación alguna de cómo lo sabía.

-Tomaré a Ron, usted tome a Harry, entonces, ¡alguien deberá alertar a Lupin!

-Yo lo haré.- Hestia se ofreció.

-Yo iré a la oficina del Quisquilloso a decirle a su padre, es probable que aún esté trabajando por ahora, nos encontraremos allí. – dijo Sturgis Podmore.

Sin más conversación, desaparecieron.


End file.
